<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary of Fear by Arkham_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756738">Anniversary of Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat'>Arkham_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Forgotten Anniversary, LGBTQ Character, M/M, OOC, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just where did Scarecrow obtain his Fear Gauntlet in the Arkham games?</p><p> Here’s a short story of where it came from. Or rather who, it came from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary of Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old fic I fixed up!</p><p>Follow me on the things!<br/>https://linktr.ee/kayceelain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain pelting against the window was all that was heard through the rooms of the lone Gotham apartment.</p><p>This particular apartment was shared by the infamous crime duo Scarecrow and Riddler. For being a hideout of two on the run crime lords, the apartment was extremely nice and well kept.</p><p>Edward probably had bribed someone pretty high up for this housing unit. That’s the conclusion Jonathan had come to anyway.<br/>——-<br/>Tonight only Jonathan inhabited the apartment. <br/>Edward had gone off to his own laboratory hideaway for the past few nights. <br/>Giving Jonathan no other indication of what he was doing save for, ‘Something important, and thrilling, you’ll Love it Jon’. </p><p>To say the contents of said clue weren’t concerning to the former psychologist would be an entire lie. Instead of worrying about what the riddle obsessed man was up to, Jonathan decided to get caught up on his reading and research. He had neglected a lot of work while being locked in Arkham.</p><p>Therefore while Edward was gone, Jonathan kept himself busy in his own work. Notes and formula ideas piled and gathered for Scarecrow’s next run of fear toxin.The next time the brunette would enter his lab, he would be more than prepared to get started on a new horrific creation, or three.</p><p>On the fifth day of Edward being gone, Jonathan had an entire notebook full of new formulas to test out.<br/>——<br/>As the Southern Villain was about to begin a new notebook of formulas and ideas, an impatient knocking sounded throughout the apartment. <br/>Sighing Jonathan stood to answer the door, after placing a tattered bookmark on the new page.</p><p>“Yes, how may I help ya?” The former psychologist asked boardly, his drawl carrying out thickly, not bothering to see who it was as he opened the door. </p><p>“Happy anniversary Jon!” The chirped voice of Edward Nygma, as a grey and black wrapped box was shoved into the taller man's chest. </p><p>Jonathan gasped as the box made contact, reaching to take it gently from the Riddlers grasp. Confusion set heavily on his face. “Anniversary Edward?” Questioned the older man. </p><p>Huffing exasperated, Edward began tapping his foot on the concrete floor outside the apartment. “Yes of course, it’s been a year since we got together you dolt!”</p><p>A slightly embarrassed blush crossed the doctor's cheeks. “I had no idea that was today, I’m afraid I have nothing to give ya in return Ed.” His words would sound cold to anyone other than Edward who knew the hint of change in the others' accent. His drawl grew thicker when embarrassed or upset. The good doctor felt shame for forgetting the date. </p><p>“No harm done, Jon. You can just make it up to me in some form, now go on, open your gift!” Edward said encouragingly, shoving jonathan to the couch, shutting the door behind himself as he entered the dark apartments living room. It was dimly lit by two lamps, one on the table by the couch, the other standing tall near the front door.</p><p>Chuckling Jonathan sat down, offering Ed the cushion beside him.<br/>“I shal, I shall. Now won’t ya come join me?” </p><p>“Of course!” Swiftly Edward moved to sit beside his partner, legs crossing as he leaned back to watch Jonathan open the gift. “Go on now!” He was encouraged again with a wave of a gloved hand. </p><p>Shaking his head, a gentle smile graced the doctor's face, one only seen by the other man on the couch. Edwards' impatience was always amusing to witness.</p><p>Jonathan carefully unwrapped the box, ripping the paper would cause a mess that he did not wish to clean up later.</p><p>Peering inside revealed a glove like contraption, needle like injectors at the tips of where the fingers would go. Tubes connected those injectors to canaster-like containers on the sides of the arm piece. It quite frankly looked like something out of a horror movie, and Jonathan was in love. </p><p>Humming softly Jonathan gingerly picked the metal contraption out of its box to better inspect. “What is this Edward?” He asked, with morbid curiosity. He had a few ideas of what the brainiac beside him had invented. The brunette just wanted to be sure in his suspension.</p><p>Grinning from ear to ear, Edward took the contraption out of the Doctor’s hands to explain.<br/>“Why my dear Jon, this is a ‘fear gauntlet’ of my own design. You see” Edward began pointing to the canisters followed by the other various parts he was explaining.</p><p>“You will put your toxins here, and it shall flow out through these tubes here, and into the syringes to be injected into any poor unfortunate soul you so choose by simply pressing this trigger here with your thumb.” </p><p>Edward demonstrated by clicking the trigger, by doing so the pumps under the syringes were able to move up pushing air out of the top.<br/>“Had there been toxin inside, it would have been jet out exactly like the air was.” Edward finished his explanation, handing the new gadget back to the former doctor. </p><p>“Edward, you mad genius, thank ya. Thank ya so much.” Jonathan Murmured, sincerity deep in his voice.</p><p>The shouter man simply grinned more, a sense of pride permeating off of him as Jonathan praised his genius. </p><p>“You are most welcome! I do hope you enjoy the little thing, may it aid you well in spreading fear throughout Gotham city.” <br/>“I’m positive it shall.” Jonathan responded looking back up at the other from the gauntlet. <br/>“I shall certainly make it up to ya, for forgetting our anniversary.”<br/>Smirking Edward retorted with a wave of his hand. “Of course you shall, in large waves I’d assume for I did go above and beyond for you my dear.” He finished with a wink. </p><p>“Yes, Yes ya did. And for that I am beyond grateful and even more so sorry for forgetting.” Jonathan stopped for a moment in thought, smiling softly he finished. “For now though, I’ll just give ya what I can.” With that, Johnathan leaned over to kiss the shorter man, expressing both his gratitude and love for the genius. </p><p>After parting Edward smiled up fondly into the blue eyes of the doctor.<br/>“Apology accepted</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading and supporting me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>